


The promise of a someday

by FarahDowlingSilva



Series: Not meant to be? [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Nervousness, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarahDowlingSilva/pseuds/FarahDowlingSilva
Summary: Saul comes to Farah in the middle of night, he asks her out for a walk. With no students there to see and two friends in love what could the stars witness?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Not meant to be? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The promise of a someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them.  
> I do own the storyline. 
> 
> This is part 3 of my 'Not meant to be?' series, I strongly recommend you read parts one and two first.
> 
> Some of you wanted a happy ending, others just wanted Saul and Farah to meet, I decided I wanted to cry. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A soft knock startled Farah Dowling ever so slightly, she raised her head as the door opened, the person behind it not waiting for a reply, she was ready to lecture a student but her mouth closed immediately. She raised an eyebrow as her friend sat down in front of her an unusual move.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Farah asked, slightly concerned by his silence.

Saul looked up into her eyes. "I've got two specialists smoking outside." He said seriously. Farah frowned, he could handle that alone, why was he here? Saul's eyes twinkled ever so slightly. She saw right through him and turned to look at the clock on her wall. She nodded to herself, she was right.

_Midnight._

"Mister Silva," She began, leaning forward. "are you trying to get me to leave my office?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Saul couldn't help but smile. "You saw right through it, didn't you?" He chuckled when she nodded. "I knew I should've said a student had died." Farah glared at him playfully. Saul raised his hands up in a mocked surrender. "What? You would've followed me without questions."

She didn't know what came over her at that moment, she should have never said anything, should've bit her tongue but she felt relaxed and comfortable with him and allowed herself to voice the truth. "I would follow you anywhere." Saul's head shot up toward her. Farah bit the inside of her cheek, _damn._

Saul seemed speechless for a while. He was certainly not expecting her to say this, although he knew better than to look too much into it, she probably meant it figuratively, as his partner. He didn't. "Good to know." Farah blushed and looked away. Saul stood up, holding out a hand for her. "Follow me outside then?" Farah hesitated, eyeing the enormous stack of papers, she had so much work to do still, she looked up at his stretched out hand. "Paperwork will be here tomorrow, Farah I promise." He teased faintly, Farah nodded and took his hand. He grinned widely and pulled her up, his hand holding hers a little longer than necessary.

"Where are we going?" Farah asked as she followed him outside of her office. She felt like a teenager all over again, sneaking out.

"For a walk. Outside." Was all Saul replied, Farah couldn't help but smile. She scolded herself immediately. _There is nothing romantic about this_ , she told herself, _he's just taking a walk with his friend, probably out of pity because you work too much_. She sighed softly but Saul didn't seem to notice, he led her outside of the building and then took hold of her hand. Farah frowned but didn't say anything, she secretly didn't mind the contact, it was as close as she'd ever get to actually being _with_ him.

"I like walking here when it's dark." Saul broke the silence, his voice soft. Farah hummed. "I particularly like watching the stars. They're always so bright." He was talking about the stars but looking at the woman beside him. She didn't seem to notice, she never did. Why would she? He was her friend, her best friend, why would she look into his small touches or his looks? Why would that matter to her? And why did her lack of reaction or acknowledgement broke his heart so much? Damn, it was almost physically painful. How did he even manage to pretend she was just his friend every day he wondered. She was so much more. She was everything. If only she knew that, if only he was brave enough to tell her that. He could always ask her to read his mind but knew she wouldn't. Besides, if he said it he could plead temporary insanity -although she most likely wouldn't buy it- whereas if she saw it in his mind and didn't feel the same way- which he would bet on- there would be no denying it. She'd be embarrassed, would feel guilty because she didn't feel the same way, then would most liklely keep him at arm's length. Their friendship would shatter. His heart would crumble.

He'd _lose her_. And he couldn't live with that.

He wished he could. Wished he could take the risk, jump. Take a leap of faith, trust himself. Trust that all the small smiles she gave him when she thought he wasn't looking were indications of her feelings. Oh, how he wished that were true. He wished her heart beat for him, he wished she felt the same, he wished it so hard it was painful. So very painful. But then again didn't they say that 'loving someone was giving them your heart and trusting them not to break it'? She couldn't help it if she didn't love him, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault if he didn't make her happy.

It wasn't her fault _he wasn't good enough._

Farah didn't seem to notice that he was looking at her, she didn't even seem to notice he was completely lost in his thoughts. No, she had followed his words and was looking at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" She asked without looking at him.

Saul couldn't help but agree. "Breathtaking" He breathed out, his eyes tracing her cheekbone.

Farah felt his eyes and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. She turned her head and her eyes met his. Her breath caught in her throat, any witty remark or teasing died in her throat. She drowned in his blue eyes. They were full of feelings, mirroring his soul. She could see his eyes shining with happy sadness, but that wasn't what caught her attention. In his eyes she saw something she had never stopped looking for; love. Unconditional love. Her heart broke thinking he could be in love with someone else. But there was this small spark in her heart, this whisper in the back of her mind saying _maybe, just maybe_ , his eyes shone with love because of her. Maybe, just maybe, his heart beat with her. Maybe.

_Just_ **_maybe._ **

"Saul, I-" The words died in her throat, Saul smiled sadly.

Little did she know her brown orbs reflected exactly the same feelings. _Love. And heartbreak_. It was so hypnotic he could've stayed like this forever; gazing into her eyes. Feeling at home. At peace.

Her eyes gave him the courage to finally say what he waited to say for almost three decades.

"I-Farah, I have been doing a lot of thinking recently." Saul began, Farah felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"You have?" Her words came out a broken whisper. Her heart was beating almost dangerously fast, like it was about to burst out of her chest.

Saul nodded. "I find it harder and harder not to think about you. Your perfect smile. Your beautiful eyes. And your laughter..." Saul's eyes shone with tears like hers. And like her he was trying to blink them away, unsuccessfully. "I-I just... can't help thinking about you." A humourless laugh left his mouth and he shook his head. "Gods, you must think I'm so stupid right now."

Farah shook her head vividly. "No!" Her right hand cupped his cheek, wiping the single tear that had escaped his lashes. "No," She shook her head again. "Actually I wanna hear more."

Saul's heart missed a beat. _She_ wanted to hear more? Surely he hadn't heard her right _?_ "Farah...?" Farah smiled through her tears, she nodded reassuringly at him. "I-I don't..." The words couldn't form, his throat was tight, his vision blurry and she still smiled. She kept on smiling.

"It's okay. I have waited for so long, I can wait a little longer. You were never good with words." Farah's voice was shaky, but she spoke the truth, he could see it her eyes. An enormous weight lifted off his shoulders; she felt something for him too. "Just show me."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, it reached his ears and his heart stopped, eyes widening. After all these years he would've thought she wanted to hear him say the words but no; she was wiling to wait, she was comforting him, assuring him it was alright, silently telling him her heart was already his.

It had been his for almost three decades.

Three decades of staying away. Three decades of friendship. Three decades of loving him more and more. Each second, each minute of each day. Each time he smiled. Each time he laughed.

Farah laughed gently at his nervousness. He couldn't help but laugh too; it was ridiculous. He was one of the greatest, bravest specialist to ever live and here he was, standing in front of the woman he loved, barely able to think, barely able to _breath._

Farah's eyes turned icy blue and he squeezed the hand he had never let go, letting her know it was alright, she was already on his mind. And true to her words she let him show her. Show her just how much she mattered. He showed her how in love he was. He showed her how she made him feel; safe, wanted, needed, loved. He showed his favorite memories of them. Showed her what he felt when she smiled. And laughed. _And cried_. He showed _e_ _verything she needed_ to see and more.

He showed her she was loved _and_ wanted.

He showed her that all she loved _she **didn't** love **alone**._

And in return she showed him _everything_ , opening to him completely. He saw everything, her heartbreaks, her fears, her hopes, he saw _himself_. She showed him exactly how his small touches made her feel. She showed him how much his smiles mattered to her.

She showed him that they were _**soulmates**_ and _they were meant to be_.

Farah closed her eyes and left his mind, her brown orbs gazed into his blue ones again. She smiled even brighter, a single tear running down her cheek. Saul smiled back, wiping her tear away. He kissed her forehead, his breath tickling her.

Then he leaned down slightly and paused, lips hovering above hers, asking for permission. Farah nodded, her hot breath caressing his lips. She leaned up, closing her eyes. He followed suit. Her lips were a few millimetres above his and he already felt home, only waiting to feel her rosy lips on his... but the feeling _never came._

Saul and Farah parted before their lips even touched, the fairy let out a sigh and Saul closed his eyes in frustration. A few meters behind them were two drunk specialists who would soon notice their headmaster and headmistress standing far too close to each other and Saul and Farah couldn't have that.

Saul groaned, hot breath tickling Farah's lips, cursing the students. He looked at the drunk specialists and back at his love, apologising with his eyes. She smiled sadly. He squeezed Farah's hand before running to get the students and stop them from hurting themselves but not before throwing her a finally glance.

He smiled to himself, that woman _was **everything**_ , he hoped she knew.

She probably _did._

Farah sighed as he walked away. She was all alone in the cold again but she felt surprisingly warm and happy. Knowingly or not, Saul had just given her the biggest gift she could ever hope for. The promise that one day nothing would stop them. One day nothing would keep them apart. One day they would kiss without caring about anyone or anything else but each other. But until that day came the bond between the fairy and the specialist would keep on growing. Until then Farah Dowling would hold her best friend's promise close to her heart. He had made to her a silent promise, it was like a whisper in the wind, a promise she would love and cherish. **Always.**

_The promise of a someday._

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!
> 
> I hope you liked this ending, thanks to all those who took time to comment on the other parts and my other story 'The braver one'. Your comments mean a lot!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
